


Talk Spanish To Me (Javier x F!Reader - NSFW)

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Red Dead Smut [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Oral Sex, Oral female receiving, POV Second Person, Smut, Spanish, Unprotected Sex, You're gonna want a translator open while reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Anon on Tumblr asked:"Can I request some headcanons with Javier and a fem!reader going undercover to rob a bank with the gang? Maybe they have to cause a scene/distraction? If you want you can make it a little fluffy/smutty😏😏"Well, I know you said Headcanons but I got inspired so here's a lil short fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Talk Spanish to Me"  
> (I was gonna have it be in Spanish but it didn't flow and I wanted it to be like "Talk Dirty to me"
> 
> Now, I don't normally write full things in 2nd person but I gave it a shot (if there's a "her" or "she" in there please let me know)
> 
> Spanish via Google Translate. There's a lot so you'll probably want to have a second tab open to translate.

You adjusted the hem of your blouse, more specifically the part of your blouse that covered your pistol.

"You look fine, Chica, come on," Javier urged as he waited a few yards away along the side of the bank with John, Bill and Arthur.

"I'm coming, hold yer horses," you muttered as you marched over.

"We good on the plan?" John asked.

"One distraction coming up, come along, perra," Javier said with a playful smile.

"Hey, save the insults for the fake fight," you said pointed at him with a playful glare.

"Sorry, cariño,"

"Let's hope those Spanish lessons paid off."

"If not, I am going to be offended," Javier said with mock sadness. You rolled your eyes and began to storm over to the bank door with him. He slammed open the door causing everyone inside to jump. There were a few people either at the teller window or sitting nearby as well as a single guard standing by the door. The two began to shout as they walked passed the man, drawing his attention from the door. 

"¡Maldición!" Javier growled.

"Estúpido idiota!" you spat

"¿ _Soy_ estúpido? ¡Eres una puta perra!"

"¡Eres un maldito bastardo!" The guard approached them and tried to get them to calm down.

"Folks!"

"¿Te das cuenta de que literalmente podríamos decir algo y ellos pensarán que estamos peleando?" Javier asked, still using an angry tone to keep up the charade.

"Tienes razón. ¡Plátano! ¡Mono! ¡Mapache!" you spat. Javier did his best not to crack a smile or burst out laughing.

"¡Pareces loco!" he shouted as he threw his hands up.

"¡Suenas caliente cuando hablas español!" you shouted and Javier quirked an eyebrow as he tried not to smirk smugly.

Just then the guard got close enough for you to grab his weapon and a moment later the others burst in.

* * *

 

It was a successful take and the group split up with their shares; you and Javier shared a horse for the getaway. You were still far from camp but Javier stopped Boaz on the side of the road.

"Something wrong?" you asked.

"You really find it sexy when I speak Spanish?" he asked as he looked back at you. Your cheeks flushed and you avoided looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, so?" you asked, trying to brush it off. "Can we go?"

"¿Te prende?" he asked with a smug smirk.

"Forget I said anything," you tried as you felt a smile pull at your lips.

"Lo hace, ¿no es así?"

"Shut up," you hid your face against his back. He laughed out loud.

"Tú eres adorable." You groaned against his back and he laughed some more. "Para que lo sepas, también creo que eres sexy cuando hablas mi idioma." He turned his head in an attempt to speak in your ear. "¿Esto está haciendo algo por ti?"

"Sí," you groaned.

" _Ay_ , ojalá pudiera hacerte gritar eso," he purred in a low almost growl.

"Why don't you?" You lifted your head to look at him and met his eyes. They seemed to look just as dilated as your must have been.

 

* * *

 

And that's how you came to be in the middle of the forest, Javier's head between your thighs, your skirts bunched up around your waist, as he devoured you. One of his hands stroked the inside of your thighs while the other joined his tongue on the assault on your clit. Your fingers weaved in his hair as your other reached up to the tree above your head. Your breath was coming out in short pants and your hips squirmed as his fingers slipped into you, his lips sucking on that little bundle of nerves. You cried out his name as your climax hit, hips convulsing as you held his head in place; his tongue slipped inside you to taste you and he groaned against you.

"Usted sabe tan dulce," he moaned. Your ears started to ring and your hearing actually faded out for a solid 30 seconds. He kissed along your thigh as he smirked up at you before crawling up to peck your lips. His erection was straining against his pants painfully and he let out a loud sigh of relief as he opened his pants and pulled himself out. Pre-cum was dripping from the tip and he gave himself a few strokes. He looked down at you a moment as he slowly ran his cock up and down the length of your warm soaking folds, covering himself in you. "Are you ready, mi amor?"

"Please," you begged. "I need you,"

"How could I deny you, love," he whispered with a smile as he lined himself up. Your back arched as he pushed in all the way, bottoming out as he leaned over you. He caught your lips with his as enjoying the feeling of you encompassing him. His hips began to move, slowly, pulling out so just the tip was in before pushing back in completely. He held your thighs against his as he looked down at himself leaving and entering you. You couldn't help the moans leaving your lips as he filled you completely over and over. His forehead rested against your shoulder, his hot breath hitting your skin in rapid bursts. He tilted his head and latched his lips onto the side of your neck. Teeth grazed the skin as a flick of the tongue sent shivers down your spine. His hips continued to roll against yours in an agonizingly slow pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your heels into his back to try and make him go faster.

" _Javier_ ," you groaned.

"What do you need, cariño?" he breathed against your neck before kissing below your ear.

"You're killing me; vaya más rápido, _please_."

"Anything for you, mi querida," he gasped as he suddenly bucked his hips. A small yelp left your throat as he suddenly started at a much quicker pace, hips slapping against yours lewdly.  

"Ay, te sientes increíble mi amor. Tan bueno. So good. So good." His teeth closed around your shoulder as he tried to muffle his moans. Fingers pressed into the skin of your thighs as he shifted you for a better angle. He began to ramble in Spanish as if the translator in his brain malfunctioned. "Tan bueno. Me llevas tan bien. Te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor. Tan cálido." He groaned as he reached up a hand to fondle your breast. "Mierda!" He lifted one of your legs and bought it up over his shoulder, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses along your calf. The new angle cause him to hit just the right spot in you to make you clench around him. "Ven por mi, mi amor. Dejar ir," he groaned. "Come for me," he repeated. Your body shook against him as it hit you. He groaned as he felt your walls clamp down around him, bringing him closer to his own release. His hips started to lose their rhythm and become more erratic. "Ay Dios!" His breath caught in his throat. "¿Dentro? Can I come inside? ¡Por favor!"

"Sí! Oh, yes!" You squirmed beneath him as he pounded into you relentlessly. His hips suddenly stilled against yours; he pushed himself as deep as he could go as his climax hit. He grunted as he gave a few last thrusts through his orgasm. His lips met yours and he groaned loudly as he pulled out of you. He collapsed beside you, chest heaving, before he pulled you against him. "Eso fue increíble," you said as you smiled up at him.

"Alegra oírlo," he said with a chuckle.


	2. English Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words/Phrases in Spanish are in Bold.  
> SAME AS PREVIOUS CHAPTER

You adjusted the hem of your blouse, more specifically the part of your blouse that covered your pistol. 

"You look fine,  **girl** , come on," Javier urged as he waited a few yards away along the side of the bank with John, Bill and Arthur. 

"I'm coming, hold yer horses," you muttered as you marched over. 

"We good on the plan?" John asked. 

"One distraction coming up, come along,  **bitch** ," Javier said with a playful smile.

"Hey, save the insults for the fake fight," you said pointed at him with a playful glare.

"Sorry,  **sweetie** ," 

"Let's hope those Spanish lessons paid off."

"If not, I am going to be offended," Javier said with mock sadness. You rolled your eyes and began to storm over to the bank door with him. He slammed open the door causing everyone inside to jump. There were a few people either at the teller window or sitting nearby as well as a single guard standing by the door. The two began to shout as they walked passed the man, drawing his attention from the door.

 

"¡ **Damn it** !" Javier growled.

" **Stupid fool** !" you spat

"¿ **I'm stupid** ? ¡ **You're a fucking bitch** !"

"¡ **You're a fucking bastard** !" The guard approached them and tried to get them to calm down.

"Folks!"

"¿ **You realize that we could literally say anything and they'll think we're fighting** ?" Javier asked, still using an angry tone to keep up the charade.

" **You're right** . ¡ **Banana** ! ¡ **Monkey** ! ¡ **Raccoon** !" you spat. Javier did his best not to crack a smile or burst out laughing.

"¡ **You're insane** !" he shouted as he threw his hands up.

"¡ **You're hot when you speak Spanish!** " you shouted and Javier quirked an eyebrow as he tried not to smirk smugly. 

Just then the guard got close enough for you to grab his weapon and a moment later the others burst in.

* * *

 

It was a successful take and the group split up with their shares; you and Javier shared a horse for the getaway. You were still far from camp but Javier stopped Boaz on the side of the road.

"Something wrong?" you asked. 

"You really find it sexy when I speak Spanish?" he asked as he looked back at you. Your cheeks flushed and you avoided looking him in the eye. 

"Yeah, so?" you asked, trying to brush it off. "Can we go?"

"¿ **Does it turn you on** ?" he asked with a smug smirk. 

"Forget I said anything," you tried as you felt a smile pull at your lips. 

" **It does** , ¿ **doesn't it** ?"

"Shut up," you hid your face against his back. He laughed out loud.

" **You are adorable** ." You groaned against his back and he laughed some more. " **So you know, I also think you're sexy when you speak my language** ." He turned his head in an attempt to speak in your ear. "¿ **This is doing something for you** ?"

" **Yes** ," you groaned. 

" ** _Oh,_** **I wish I could make you scream that,** " he purred in a low almost growl.

"Why don't you?" You lifted your head to look at him and met his eyes. They seemed to look just as dilated as your must have been.

* * *

 

And that's how you came to be in the middle of the forest, Javier's head between your thighs, your skirts bunched up around your waist, as he devoured you. One of his hands stroked the inside of your thighs while the other joined his tongue on the assault on your clit. Your fingers weaved in his hair as your other reached up to the tree above your head. Your breath was coming out in short pants and your hips squirmed as his fingers slipped into you, his lips sucking on that little bundle of nerves. You cried out his name as your climax hit, hips convulsing as you held his head in place; his tongue slipped inside you to taste you and he groaned against you.

" **You taste so sweet,** " he moaned. Your ears started to ring and your hearing actually faded out for a solid 30 seconds. He kissed along your thigh as he smirked up at you before crawling up to peck your lips. His erection was straining against his pants painfully and he let out a loud sigh of relief as he opened his pants and pulled himself out. Pre-cum was dripping from the tip and he gave himself a few strokes. He looked down at you a moment as he slowly ran his cock up and down the length of your warm soaking folds, covering himself in you. "Are you ready,  **my love** ?"

"Please," you begged. "I need you,"

"How could I deny you, love," he whispered with a smile as he lined himself up. Your back arched as he pushed in all the way, bottoming out as he leaned over you. He caught your lips with his as enjoying the feeling of you encompassing him. His hips began to move, slowly, pulling out so just the tip was in before pushing back in completely. He held your thighs against his as he looked down at himself leaving and entering you. You couldn't help the moans leaving your lips as he filled you completely over and over. His forehead rested against your shoulder, his hot breath hitting your skin in rapid bursts. He tilted his head and latched his lips onto the side of your neck. Teeth grazed the skin as a flick of the tongue sent shivers down your spine. His hips continued to roll against yours in an agonizingly slow pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your heels into his back to try and make him go faster.

" _ Javier _ ," you groaned.

"What do you need,  **sweetie** ?" he breathed against your neck before kissing below your ear.

"You're killing me;  **go faster** ,  _ please _ ."

"Anything for you,  **my dear** ," he gasped as he suddenly bucked his hips. A small yelp left your throat as he suddenly started at a much quicker pace, hips slapping against yours lewdly.  

" **Oh, you feel amazing my love. So good** . So good. So good." His teeth closed around your shoulder as he tried to muffle his moans. Fingers pressed into the skin of your thighs as he shifted you for a better angle. He began to ramble in Spanish as if the translator in his brain malfunctioned. " **So good. You take me so well. You feel so good around me. So warm** ." He groaned as he reached up a hand to fondle your breast. "Mierda!" He lifted one of your legs and bought it up over his shoulder, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses along your calf. The new angle cause him to hit just the right spot in you to make you clench around him. " **Come for me, my love. Let go** ," he groaned. "Come for me," he repeated. Your body shook against him as it hit you. He groaned as he felt your walls clamp down around him, bringing him closer to his own release. His hips started to lose their rhythm and become more erratic. " **Oh God** !" His breath caught in his throat. "¿ **Inside** ? Can I come inside? ¡ **Please** !" 

" **Yes** ! Oh, yes!" You squirmed beneath him as he pounded into you relentlessly. His hips suddenly stilled against yours; he pushed himself as deep as he could go as his climax hit. He grunted as he gave a few last thrusts through his orgasm. His lips met yours and he groaned loudly as he pulled out of you. He collapsed beside you, chest heaving, before he pulled you against him. " **That was incredible** ," you said as you smiled up at him. 

" **Glad to hear it** ," he said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first time writing smut for him. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
